zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Walk for Your Lives
"Walk for Your Lives" is the 2nd segment in the 16th episode of the first season of Invader Zim. It first premiered on September 28, 2002, on Nickelodeon. Plot Summary It is Probing Day for the Irken Invaders, and the Almighty Tallest check up on them; if they do not pass the inspection, they receive a pummeling. Zim calls in an effort to pass the inspection. He shows off Dib, who after being caught infiltrating Zim's base, was suspended in a variable time stasis field. As Zim is showing this to the Tallest, however, the field malfunctions and explodes, laying waste to the lab. As Zim and GIR clean up the wreckage, Zim encounters an unusual, glowing green fireball about the size of a golf ball, but slowly expanding. As it turns out, this is a city-destroying explosion that resulted from the incident. Due to the time stasis field, however, the explosion has been slowed down exponentially. Nevertheless, it will continue to slowly expand, and leave the City in ruins in a matter of hours. Zim tries to rid himself of the explosion by drowning it in the city cesspool, but loses control of it before he's able to get it there. He is forced to leave it where he dropped it, and it continues to grow to a massive size. Zim returns to his base, panicking as he imagines how the Tallest will react when they see the catastrophe. However, at that moment, GIR reveals that Dib had not been vaporized by the explosion as Zim had thought: Instead, he was also affected by the slowing effects of the time-stasis field, which gives Zim an idea: throwing Dib into the explosion will cancel out the stasis field's effect, and cause it to explode at its normal speed. Even GIR is skeptical of this idea. Nevertheless, Zim goes back into the City to abduct Dib, who is slowly trying to cross the street to alert the policeman on the other side. However, he is quickly intercepted by Zim, who takes him back to his base. Disregarding the advice of GIR, Dib and his computer, Zim has decided to speed up the explosion back to its normal speed by launching Dib into it via a large catapult. The plan works, with the slight side-effect of decimating Zim's base, destroying the city, and leaving the inhabitants scorched. Facts of Doom Cultural References *As Dib is being hurtled toward the explosion, the camera shoots a view of the city. Its appearance is similar to the cover art for the Namco PS2 game Katamari Damacy. However, this was most likely a coincidence. Trivia *The name "Walk For Your Lives" is a parody of "Run For Your Lives" due to the characters hardly putting effort into getting away from the explosion. *Despite the fact that Zim isn't actually an Irken Invader, he was still on the Tallest list for Probing Day inspection. *When Zim orders GIR to remove the "thing", only his eyes flash red. This is the first time since "Bestest Friend", and the last time in the series. *Iggins gets arrested by a cop for "standing around, doing nothing". *When Zim is fixing up the lab shortly after the explosion in his base, Zim is wearing the goggles that is similar to the ones he wore in "Germs". *This episode was almost banned after 9/11, but Nickelodeon thought about it, and let the episode air. * This is the one of the few times that GIR has displayed common sense outside of "Duty Mode", since even he was skeptical of Zim's plan to make the explosion return to its regular speed. *This episode shows that Zim knows how to successfully put on makeup. This could be in part due to the vanity of the Irken race. *Since Dib has often tried to convince people that Zim's skin is not that of a human, in an ironic twist, he's green for most of the episode. Cuts & Changes *Iggins and Dib were both supposed to die in this episode. This was not the first time either nearly faced death, as the former was originally intended to die in "Game Slave 2" after falling with the elevator from the batteries factory, and the latter in "Bad, Bad Rubber Piggy" after falling from the electric tower and being crushed by the piggies of the paramedic. *The explosion was originally orange and fiery, but was changed to green due to the 9/11 incident. **It's probably safe to asume that Dib originally was also meant to have orange and fiery skin due to the time stasis field before it was changed to green. Things You Might Have Missed *The Bank that Zim and GIR climbed in "Walk of Doom" can be seen when the wheelchair user falls off the cliff. *The pigeon next to the cop flies there, sits, builds a nest, and flies away in the time that it takes Dib to reach him. *Rikki Simons can be seen hiding in a gutter during one scene. *When Dib is looking across the street, Melvin can be seen in the background holding his mother's hand. *Keef can be seen in a bench with two adults who are presumably his parents, when Zim is going through the city in his fat woman disguise. *An ice cream truck in one scene features a popsicle that looks vaguely similar to Zim with his disguise removed. *Zim stated that he has held the ambition to pass Probing Day ever since he was a smeet. *The lumpy-headed woman's necklace has a face on it that looks exactly like the one on Dib's shirt. *A school bus in the accident scene has the "What about the bus?" sign from "Walk of Doom" (look carefully after the Morbidly Obese Baby Dolls truck hits the car). *While the Tallest are thanking Invader Larb, he's sitting on the Universe's Most Comfortable Couch from "The Nightmare Begins". *GIR wasn't seen after the explosion returned to normal speed, implying he was destroyed. However, due to the loose continuity of the show, he's back in the next episode. Inconsistencies and Animation Errors *When the old man fell off of the cliff, he was yelling, though his mouth didn't move the entire time. *When Dib flew into the house with the woman with a lump on her head, she was wearing a necklace that had a smiley face on it. However, the smiley face disappears during one of the scenes that appear shortly after that. *When the police officer is arresting Iggins, his mouth doesn't move at all, despite him speaking. *When Zim is in the Voot's holding chamber, the explosion flashes dark green as it bounces around the room. * When the Tallest finished with Invader Larb, Red's antennae turns white for a brief second as he is telling Purple that they still have to check on Zim. Cameos *Eric Trueheart *Kyle Menke *Rikki Simons See Also *Walk for Your Lives (Transcript) *Walk for Your Lives Screenshots es:Corran por sus vidas Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Altered Episodes Category:Screenshots